Harry - The Immortal Jashinist
by Dominique Icefall
Summary: An amulet draws his attention when he was six. Memories of being a believer of Jashin fill a lonely young boy who only wanted to belong. With the will of Jashin beating strong in his soul, how will Harry-Now Hidan- change the life of the Magical world? lots of death, O.O.C [Harry's a Jashinist what did you expect?] A.U -It's a crossover...And More- I own nothing.


A boy, no older than six, stood outside a pawn shop window. He wore a threadbare sweater, with ripped shorts that he wore like jeans, and sneakers made of mostly duct tape. His messy black hair hung in his face, even as he pushed it aside to reveal bright green eyes. The shopkeeper saw what the little boy was look at. It was an old amulet, with a triangle inside a circle. The silver amulet was still in good condition, for all its old age. The shopkeeper lifted the necklace from the window display and watched as he child's face fell. All the wonder of the world had been drained from his little limbs; even as all the world's problems seemed to weigh on his young shoulders. He walked outside and handed the amulet to the surprised wide eyed young boy. It was bed business he knew, but the child looked like he could use a little happiness and it wasn't like anyone else would ever want the amulet. It had been sitting on that display since the shop opened.

When the shopkeeper went back inside the pawn shop, the little boy kissed the amulet, and put it on.

"Lead me, Jashin, to the first blood you wish from me. The blood by which its spillage will cleanse my troubled spirit and set my bloodlust free."

The boy closed his eyes as he wind blew harshly at his face. A whisper in the wind, only heard by him, spoke of a name. The first of many to fall by his hand, would be none other than Petunia Dursley.

Green eyes glowed softly as the little boy walked away from the pawn shop. His destination clear in his mind.

"As you command, Lord Jashin."

Petunia stood at her livingroom window watering her flowers and watching her neighbors when the freak came back. He was smiling. His creepy green eyes were _glowing._ The freak was walking into the house, with his _magic_ glowing in his _freaky_ eyes. She watched as he walked past the living room toward the kitchen. Satisfied that the freak wouldn't be getting in her way, Petunia went back to her plants. There was a chiming from the kitchen as metal dishes clashed. Petunia ignored it as the sun began to set and she closed the windows and drew shut the curtains. The sudden start of the heater from the basement had Petunia jumping-startled- before she went to find the freak.

The freak was in the basement. Petunia was about to leave him there when she saw him holding something. In fact he was carving up her floors! The knife he held repeatedly chipping away at the ground. Petunia made her way down the stairs, intent on stopping the freak.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing?"

"Earning my God's immortal blessing." the freak replied.

"What god would want to bless you?"

The freak just smiled at her, his freaky eyes changing color. The white of his eyes bled black as the green grew brighter yet darker all at once. He walked out of his caved spot on the floor and grabbed her hand. Petunia tried to pulled the boy with her up the stairs, but the boy's freakiness filled the room. The door slammed shut-locked- and she felt on desire to fight the happily smiling boy.

The freak pulled her to the carving and had her sit down. Then he lifted the knife to his stomach and with a wince, he began cutting a circle into his skin.

"I fear you no more, you cannot harm me." A line at an angle on his stomach.

" Your words and your soul no longer hold me." A horizontal line across the top of his midsection.

" I'm free from you now, your power is gone." A third line to finished off a triangle.

" The power is mine now, and it is mine alone." a line down the center of the triangle.

He was bleeding from his stomach, his eyes hazy, but his smile was bright as he raised the knife to a frozen Petunia.

" My mind is my own, and forever shall be." He held the knife to Petunia's neck and she felt the hold his magic had on her movements fade. She remained frozen by fear and fear alone.

" Be gone with you now, so mote it be." He pierced her skin and dragged the knife straight down, through her skin, cutting through layers of biology as he stabbed at her bleeding corpse, and turned the once proud woman into shreds of skin and gore.

" **I grant thee Immortality so leave behind all previous morality, I name you Hidan to spread the will of Jashin."**

Magic swirled around him as the powerful voice spoke, before sinking into his skin. His self carved wound scared over as information flooded his mind. True Immortality would only be granted to the True Son of Jashin, of which many Magical people had tried to become. A myth told to magical people for as long as time, the tale of the Master of Death, was the final trial to become Jashin's True Son. Hidan-and he loved his new name-was the last of Jashin's blood. He was the last blood connection the mortal realm had to Jashin. He couldn't let some false relative claim the title that was his bloodright. Blood meant everything. As the six year old began laughing, high off his first kill and his Lord's blessing, the Goblins of Gringotts were preparing for war.


End file.
